The Prodigies
by BanjaxTerreDT
Summary: Hollywood Arts was a prestigious private highschool, The Prodigies were treated like kings and queens of the school. Andre Harris the Diamond, son of music moguls, discovers the new girl Jade West alone and crying in his favourite lonely spot. Why was Andre so interested in the Ruby and how will the rest of The Prodigies react to her? Is she the cause of the dynamics changing...
1. Chapter 1

**You're My Fantasy**

_A little story that I will continue based on a dream I had (Lol). I hope you enjoy it. In this story, it's Jade who is the new girl that Andre introduces to the group. Hollywood Arts is a private school with uniforms and everything, everybody comes from a wealthy family and what relationships will form._

* * *

Andre's POV:

Let's give you some background to my life in Hollywood: My name's Andre Harris, my parents are one of the few black billionaires in the world, our music empire was internationally known. My mother had run the empire as the figurehead right next to my father, she was the star singer, the image of the brand and had a 30% share in the company. My father dealt with all the corporate stuff, was also a major corporate lawyer so he knew the trade inside out and also owned 30%. The two of them were this celebrity power couple and had enough money to even buy me 15% of the shares and my little brother another 5%. What I'm saying is my family is rich. This also meant that I was sent to one of the most prestigious private talent schools in the world Hollywood Arts. Money didn't guarantee you a place in the school, since everyone who was trying to get in had money and more of it, you had to have some sort of talent. I was a musical prodigy, something unique heh considering that my family is full of music moguls – that was sarcasm. I got in about 3 years ago and we were coming to the final year, yes we, that includes you, Beck, Tori, Cat, Robbie and even Trina (she got held back a year).

* * *

At school, the policy used to be that students had the freedom to express our individuality through our clothing but the new principal skinner overhauled everything, down from uniforms to class schedules. We now had to wear uniforms, jeans were allowed but they made everyone including the girls wear blazers to make us more 'presentable', we were given ties with different colours to represent our specialities. Sapphire (Blue) – Acting, Diamond (Silver) – Music, Emerald (Green) – Comedy, Ruby (Red) – Directing, Topaz (Orange) – Special Effects, Amethyst (Violet) – Singing, and Rose Quartz (Pink) - Dancing. Each of the departments had a senior prefect who were representatives of the students which had great influence over the school, and you guessed it – our group had been appointed in those very roles. We had to wear these special ties and badges, we even had meetings about the directions of how the school should operate and if we as a group had decided something the principal had to change it. The Prodigies, the students nicknamed our group that, I was tired of it. I was the Diamond, Beck the Sapphire, Trina the Rose Quartz, Robbie the Topaz, and there was a big debate on who should be the Amethyst out of Cat and Tori. Cat had my support because her vocals were insane, and Tori had the support of the majority of the student body mainly due to her preppy nature. I thought Cat deserved it, but she wanted to be the Emerald and things were settled.

* * *

That meant there was one spot left, the Ruby. The new girl, the girl everyone was afraid to speak to before I did, the one who I fell deeply for, the one who just came to the school at the end of last year. Yes, you Jade West, were the person nobody thought it would be, were the best director that had been known to history and was the newbie Ruby to Hollywood Arts. The rest of us had been appointed as the student prefects about a month before you arrived into the school, my recommendation after meeting you led to you being the Ruby and thus our new group formed. Our popularity as a group surged, and lots of people thought we were untouchable but damn is the world lonely that way. It's like no one takes interest in the person you are, rather the talent and person that they make you out to – I used to feel that way even in the group, surrounded by people feeling the same way before that day I saw you also bunking a class.

* * *

At the school, the 7 of us received special privileges, and we didn't have to stay in class if it was going to affect our skills that often saw us working in a group on a specific project of one of the Prodigies or just hanging out finding more things about each other. I was able to just skip class to sing through the halls at the top of my lungs and never get in trouble, I would usually wander through the remote parts of the school to stroll to where my mind took me. Don't worry I was always ahead of the class anyway and was consistently one of the top performers academically across the school, so the teachers also loved me. I was confident and charismatic; therefore, I was able to easily talk my way out of things or if I really wanted something, get it. But that day 4 months ago, that time I saw you, we were both hurting, and I don't even know how you did, but that look in your emerald eyes and the snarky smirk made my day. Whilst I was bunking (I was already the Diamond) I saw you in my favourite lonely spot, you had been crying, your eyes were puffy and were sitting with your hands in your knees. Your pale porcelain skin was glowing, I couldn't help but feel empathy for someone left out of so many things before she had a chance to do anything and I had to say something.

I tapped your shoulder, and the beauty behind those teary eyes sent a pleasant shudder across my body "Excuse me, your name's Jade, right? Jade West, the new girl? You wanna talk, I'm feeling kinda down and have no one to talk to…" You struggled to get out the first words you ever said to me because you were confused.

"An-Andre Harris?"

…

* * *

_**This was the introduction to the story, I felt like writing it after being inspired by a dream of mine. Hope you'll enjoyed it. Leave a review because there is definitely more to come. This is just the start…AFJOC**_


	2. First Day

First Days and Encounters.

_**Here's a Jade focused chapter. What happened on her first day and why does she feel like such an outsider.**_

* * *

Jade's POV:

It had been 2 weeks since I arrived at Hollywood Arts and I hated it. Dad had to be relocated again and this time the job landed us in LA. I didn't even know what he did, but he was some sort of corporate official and mum was an actress, she never seemed so happy about moving to the home of cinema – she hadn't smiled like that in forever. So as a family we moved for the 4th time across the country into the land of dreams and the pretentious. Hollywood Arts acted like it was different from the rest of the schools; with its claim to produce the most talented students, the uniforms and prefectural system – but the experience was always the same where you went. As long as your family poured enough money into 'investing' into the school, I'm sure you'd get in. Everyone here came from something built for them. And I guess that includes me. That's how the system works, isn't it? My application into the school was quickly accepted once my father sent it in, they required some proof of talent and guess what I sent? Come on guess. A short film. Mom's career really inspired me to direct, to capture the elevated height of human emotion and evoke a sense of emotion for the audience. The film was called 'Outsider', fits perfectly, doesn't it? Because you'd be the new girl, arrive and be the attention for a day or two. Then poof, you're irrelevant and by yourself. This time I thought with such a diverse set of people I'd be able to fit in with someone, by some grace I would be able to find something that would let me 'fit in'. What an idiotic mentality of mine. Nothing. Everyone had already formed their groups. Everybody had their friends. And what does that mean for me? Isolation. Pure loneliness. I just wanted one person to really talk to. It was the second last year of high school, there's not much time left to enjoy being free from the adult world, why couldn't one person let me enjoy it with them. Maybe it was my fault? Maybe I shouldn't have done what I did on the first day of school. If I kept my mouth shut maybe I'd fit into this crowd of people… You want to know don't you? You want to know how I ended up in that hidden rehearsal room crying by myself 2 weeks into school, don't you…

* * *

2 weeks earlier...

* * *

Mom busted into my room to wake me at 7 am, talking about how important it is to make friends and to give the people a good first impression. I looked around the room and recognised it wasn't my room, not yet anyway. We'd arrived in the new house 2 days ago and I felt alienated in my own room. It didn't feel the same, I hadn't unpacked yet but even with my things the whole setting was different. On the plus side, I had an inbuilt bathroom, a space for all my editing equipment and a walk-in wardrobe. Dad even requested the guys remodelling the house to have a booth for singing. Guess he knew what I liked to do in my free time. As I got prepped up and ready, I walked down the 2 flights of stairs into the kitchen, Dad was nowhere to be seen and mom had prepared breakfast for me.

"Morning." I sat down on the stool next to one of the marble counters in the kitchen. I whipped out my phone and opened up the school website. The same old gibberish. Something about having pride in their students' talent, name dropping some celebrities and then started talking about gemstones or something. I start picking at my food.

"Morning honey." She turned around smiling, but then looked confused. "Sweetie, what are you wearing? You can't wear your own clothes to the school, you'll be sent right back home. I left the uniform that you have to wear on the door. Now go change before you start eating." She pulled the plate from me.

"Uniform, you got to be kidding me, I ain't wearing a uniform." She gave me a stern look.

"Jade you want to fit in don't you, don't put on the rebellious act, now go and change, we've got to leave in 15 mins. You can wear the black jeans, but put on a white shirt and the blazer. And don't say another word. GO." I stood up reluctantly and saw the brown blazer on the door, it had the school crest on the front pocket on the left side.

"Are you kidding me…" I chuckled at the sight of it, I guess I really am going to some fancy school now. It was kinda exciting you know. The blazer when buttoned up was slightly tight around my chest, so I kept it unbuttoned. Wasn't I supposed to have some sort of tie? I finished breakfast and mum dropped me off in her Porsche. When I saw the sight of the school it was actually insane, the school was massive like university sized big from what I first saw. The amount of money they make would explain it, especially since its private.

"Well I'll get out here mom thanks for dropping me, even though I could've driven here myself."

"Don't blame me, my baby girl is nearly grown up, this is going to be the last first-day drop off. Listen Jadey, just have fun, make the most of it. I know it's been difficult for you moving so much in the last 5 years, but this is the one that'll stick so just enjoy it. I've got to go to a promo shoot that will last the whole day. So why don't you get someone from school to drop you off, maybe a boy…" She winked, why did she have to be so cringe at times.

"Yh mom cause I'm going to invite a dude back to our home after the first day I met him. Ever heard of stranger danger. I'll be fine, I'll call an uber deluxe or something. I'll see you later." I opened the door and started to step out.

"Wait." She wanted to hug me from across the driver's seat, it was nice to know she was in such high spirits for me. I hugged her back.

"I'll be okay, I'm a big girl now. So, don't cry, come on mom." I saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"I know, I know. I'll fix myself up. By the way, the principal called this morning, he said that there's an assembly in the main hall and after the assembly, you need to go to the office for a tour of the school by one of the new prefects." She winked again.

"Ok, see you later."

* * *

I didn't know where I was going, the school was massive. After I walked through the main entrance, crowds of people were in groups chatting. The halls were full of a mess of people and they were all walking into one direction, so I followed the flow of the crowd. And I ended up in this grand hall, surrounded with a thousand plus students, I find an empty seat and get a couple of stares. People trying to figure out who I was, funny. Maybe I was in the wrong area but I couldn't care less. On the stage/podium area was the Principal, I had seen him before on the website, and behind him was 2 other senior teachers. What was weird was that a bunch of students were sat beside them, six to be exact. They sat with an upright posture and in silence, not turning to each other or anything, just fixed above the rows of students. They looked uptight. From the distance, I could make out a small girl with red hair, two Latina girls, a pale guy with curly hair, an Indian guy (maybe), and a black guy with dreads of some sort. They each had different coloured glowing ties, different from the blander ones I'd seen on the people I saw. They must be the prefects. I look around the hall and see plastered on the walls symbols, banners and colours that match their ties. Interesting. The principal did some motivational speech and the assembly ended when one of the Latina girls with the violet glowing tie made an announcement and dismissed the hall. I stood up and started to make my way to the principal's office and then I stopped realising I had no idea where I was going. People started to push and barge past me. And that's when I turned to the stage to see if the principal was still there. Suddenly these robotic characters on stage became so full of life, it was like Toy Story when the toys come to life. They were laughing and joking around, it made me realise that they were just like everyone else. The guy in the sapphire tie had the topaz tie pale kid in a playful headlock, the diamond tie guy had the red-haired girl on his shoulders and was running around the stage whilst she was screaming with laughter. The Latina girls seemed as if they were arguing about something.

* * *

"Hey, are you lost?" The girl with the emerald tie shouted across the hall. "It's nearly first period and you're gonna be late." The whole group then stopped and focused on me, I looked around and realised I was the only person left in the room apart from them.

"Wait she doesn't have a tie." The guy with the diamond tie called out as he set the Emerald girl off his shoulders, he started to walk to the edge of the stage to get a closer look of me. At the same time, I got a better look of him he was kinda cute, "Are you supposed to be here?"

"I don't recognise her, but she is cute, what's your name?" The guy in the sapphire tie said as he wrapped his arm around the diamond tie guy's shoulder. He instantly got a slap from the Latina girl with the violet tie.

"Cute huh…" She gave him an unimpressed look, maybe they were dating. He was hot. The typical centre of every girl's attention guy. You couldn't help but acknowledge his looks, but he wasn't my type, I don't think. The two of them must be dating, cause she looked jealous.

I noticed that they were each also wearing this pearly white badge that I hadn't seen. "I'm Ja-" I was cut off by the redhead.

"Oooooiieeeee. You're the new girl, aren't you? You must be lost. I'm supposed to be taking you on a tour of the school. You're insanely beautiful. I was just heading there, you'll get your tie at the principal's office. Come with me. I'll see you guys later." She jumped off the high stage and ran towards me. "Let's go." And she pulled my arm, running towards one of the exits. Before I knew it we were in the office, and he welcomed me into the school and I received one of the dull scarlet red ties I had seen. He explained I was off timetable for the first half of the day and that the girl with the Emerald tie was " Mrs Caterina Valentine" and that she would be showing me around the school before I joined the advanced classes in the second half. She started the tour…

* * *

Cat's POV:

When we had gotten to the office the new girl seemed so shy, but God was she intriguing. I really was interested in what gemstone she was going to be a part of, If she was an Emerald I would be able to see her a lot and then we can become besties. When Principal Eikner pulled out the scarlet tie I was disappointed, but that doesn't mean that we still can't be friends. He introduced me as 'Caterina', I hate that name, my father uses it and it sends shivers down my spine. It's way too formal and is a sick reminder of he did. We head outside of the office and I start taking her towards my favourite place, the Emerald campus, my little kingdom.

"Hi my name's Caterina, but you can call me Cat. I didn't really catch your name but I remember it starts with J. I'm going to take you around the school and show you where everything you need is. Including toilets." Was that too formal, I don't know how I should talk. Ahh.

"Nice to meet you Cat, it's Jade. Thanks for taking me around, you must be missing some of your classes, so I'm sorry for interrupting your day." She smiled at me, she was so nice. I like her already, her blue eyes were so cute.

"Oh I wasn't doing anything, as the Emerald, I get to do what I want. I volunteered to give you the tour because I was bored and thought I could make new friend." She smirked, okay I'm doing a good job. "Jade I'll be taking you to the Emerald campus." I want to show her how great it is, so even when she doesn't have a class here, she can visit me some more.

"The Emerald? What does that mean, I keep seeing these colours everywhere and I'm confused? Does the colour of my tie mean something?" Oh, she didn't know, I stopped walking turned around and looked at her smiling.

"Each colour represents the special talent you have; every student has a specific area at which they excel the most and that's what the tie shows. The freshman have general colours, juniors have 2 colour ties demonstrating top 2 talents, sophomores like us get the colour of their best talent. In our senior year depending on how well you did in the sophomore year, you're gifted a brighter colour. It's the way of the school promoting people to make friends with not only who your most similar too, but also makes it easy to identify who can help you on projects that you make be weaker on." I stopped myself from going overboard. Oh shoot, was I talking too much? I smiled at her turned around and started walking again because I was blushing for embarrassment. She started following me and I heard the heels of her shoes.

"Ok, I sorta get that now…So what am I and what is this 'the Emerald' thing?" I forgot to answer her first question, silly me.

"Your red tie means that you specialise in directing. That means you're a part of the Ruby department, right next door to mine. You get all sorts of benefits and special access to the latest equipment, editing software, extra budgets, sets to shoot at, whatever you think of the school will provide it. You've got world-renowned directors giving lectures and some legends teaching you all the tricks in the book. It's really cool."

"That sounds amazing, I could make some really creative projects if I get the funding for it… Interesting." I was doing my job well, I'm happy she's getting excited.

* * *

"Each department has a prefect. The acting, music, singing, dancing, comedy, directing, and special effects departments are referred to their attributed gem. And at the heads of these departments are the gems which are the prefects, they outclass and have more authority than any other person in that department, including teachers. So as 'The Emerald', I was picked by a selection of teachers and the Principal to have the most potential out of the rest of those pursuing comedy in Hollywood Arts – whether it be in standup, movies, plays, social media – to be the best person for the job. I have the authority to change anything as I see fit to help advance the department. This means I can control what's being taught, who's teaching and other things too. We're also given these special ties and badges to show our prefectural status. We represent what the students want and how far we can advance our talents."

"So you can like fire teachers if you want?" Jade gripped my shoulders and got close to my face with excitement.

"Yh like all the rest of the prefects. But there's usually not a reason to we got the best of the best. And we still attend classes in the other departments and general studies like everyone else, but if we want to focus on some projects that we created, that takes priority and we can be exempt from any class to help advance our craft. That's why I have so much free time." I started laughing at myself, I sounded so lame.

"So all those other people I saw, what do their colours represent?" I think she was really enjoying learning about what we did, that's so cute.

"Well Robbie is the Topaz, the guy with glasses. Beck the Sapphire, Trina the Rose Quartz and Tori the Amethyst. Oh and Andre, my best friend, the one who was carrying me is the Diamond. He was my first friend here at Hollywood Arts and he's got so much talent. Robbie has the biggest crush on me and thinks I don't know, but I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"So what about the Ruby?"

"The teachers couldn't pick between the students, apparently no one really stood out from the crowd, we replaced the seniors about 2 weeks ago; so the teachers may pick someone in the juniors if no-one in our year is deemed appropriate."

"And what do all those gems mean?"

"Topaz is the orange colour, its for special effects and basically anyone that works on computers, lighting, makeup, and designing. That's what Robbie controls. Tori is the Amethyst, the girl who made the announcement, she's in charge of anyone pursuing a career that involves singing. Beck the Sapphire is in charge of the acting department and any acting related activity, he would have to work with the Ruby a lot. Trina is the Rose Quartz and Tori's older sister, in charge of the Dancing department. And Andre the Diamond is the head of the Music department and anything related to it, he's often the busiest out of all of us. He has the biggest department, and he's usually the one asked to organise musical scores for plays, create melodies for the singers, help construct the music for dance routines, do the scores for films and play in recitals. He tries to help as many people as he can before he asks for help from some other students and he also has to do his own projects and stuff. That's why he's the diamond."

"Sounds like a living hell to me. Why would he want to do all that stuff? Won't it get to the point of burnout."

"Maybe for someone ordinary, but he's special. He's a prodigy when it comes to music and most of he loves it. He was already helping a tonne of people before he was selected and getting involved with so many things to do with music, whilst displaying the talent he had. That's why he was picked as the Diamond. He's also the Head of the Prefects too, with Tori as the Vice. Since he works with so many of the departments, he was bound to be the head."

"Seems like a good guy." Jade looked like she was deep in thought after I said that.

"He really is the best. When I heard him play and sing one of his songs for the first time, I was mesmerised and in complete shock by how much his voice could pierce into your soul. You should totally hang out with us at lunch. By the way, the campuses for each of the departments form a gemstone shape with general studies in the middle, it's so cool from a bird's eye view." We walked through the rest of the departments and we got near the end of the tour and Jade looked exhausted. "Why don't we take a break?" We both sit on the edge on one of the fountains in the open plan area of the Diamond halls.

"Is there a vending machine nearby, I'm thirsty. Wait what's that sound." Jade stood up and started walking towards the music that was playing. "Come on Cat, this sounds amazing." She pulled my arm and rushed to where ever the music was playing, I had a feeling who it was…

* * *

Jade's POV:

I heard a piano playing chords that caressed my ears, I had been so ingrained into listening to music that my ears could pick up the quietest decibels of music. It sounded perfect. I grabbed Cat and started running towards wherever the music was coming from. The chords were in a major key but being played in a typical minor chord progression of ambient melancholy, a dichotomy between happiness and sadness. I had to hear more.

"Cat do you think you know where this piece is being played?" I wanted to know desperately, this would perfectly fit into the latest short film I was working on. I sounded as if it was coming from some sort of speaker in the distance. You could tell that someone was actually singing over the piano, it seemed to blend in harmoniously but wasn't loud enough for me to hear the lyrics.

"Yh, if it is who I think it is, he'll be playing in his favourite spot, follow me." Cat took off laughing out of excitement ahead of me. For a small girl she really was a fast, ball of energy. Her red hair zipped past me. As we were rushing down this hall a couple of people were staring, I didn't give a shit, I had to find where this was playing. Cat took a sharp turn left and after a bit more paces, she abruptly stopped. I almost collided with her. I heard the baritone voice loud and clear accompanied by the piano. We were at a viewing platform and could see the person playing the keyboard in one of the music halls by themselves.

* * *

_~ time you hear,_

_Now, let's be loud and clear,_

_You're an outsider,_

_There's no place for you here,_

_You're an outsider,_

_Keep quiet and don't shed a tear._

Why did this hurt so much to listen to, why did his silky voice wrap around my heart and make me feel so hurt? I don't know but he hadn't noticed us yet and continued to sing. Why did it sound like he was singing about me, targeting me? It hurt, and he didn't even know me.

* * *

_I felt out of place,_

_Could you even see it on my face?_

_Yh, I'm a good actor,_

_Should've seen the little warnings I made,_

_Oh have I made the group uncomfortable,_

_I'll leave, and shut the door behind me,_

_Cover it up and remain unfazed,_

_Just to come back,_

_And keep up the charade._

The song wasn't about me, what he just sang felt too real too relatable. I feel a tear fall down my cheek and Cat looks at me, sad and pouty. I keep wiping my face, the tears don't stop. This wasn't written for me, this wasn't written by me so why, why did he know how it feels. There was a silver shimmer coming off the black piano. I had seen that shimmer before. How did he know what it feels like, isn't he the king of this school? How could he feel like he's on the outside? How could he write such a real song?

* * *

_~ Good, it's time you hear,_

_Now, let's be loud and clear,_

_You're an outsider,_

_There's no place for you here,_

_You're an outsider,_

_Keep quiet and don't shed a tear._

I know already, you don't have to remind me. The song was so beautiful, the song was me, that's exactly why I created the short film 'Outsider' and he's literally singing it to me. I grab the railing to try and calm down, but I just didn't expect it to hit so deep.

* * *

_~I'm an outsider,_

_There's no place for me here,_

You sounded so hurt, like it's hurting you to sing your song. It sounded like my pain was being sung by your voice. It sounded like a deep longing want for closure, it sounded like what I wanted to let go of. His voice rang through the hall, enveloping everything in his voice. There was nobody else present but the room was engulfed in the beauty of voice, I could feel it ringing around my body. It was like the notes he sang were piercing into my skin. The experience was blissfully overwhelming. It's like someone else understood me, it's like he really knew what it felt like not to fit in.

_~I'm an outsider,_

_Just keep it quiet and don't shed a te-_

Why did you stop? There must have been more? The music he was playing on the piano brusquely stops and he ceased singing, he noticed us. I feel like I've invaded his privacy, but I was grateful that I did. He stood up and looked intensely at the viewing platform.

"I'd recognise that hair from anywhere. Lil Red is that you? What are you doing here?"

"I was showing Jade West, the new student around school, and the Diamond campus was the last to cover. When Jade heard your voice she came rushing here to hear it in full. That was amazing." Cat was talking in her excitedly fast tone.

"Slow down a bit, will you? This is kinda embarrassing… I've never sung that song in front of people before and it's really personal." He took a second to compose himself, I was so in my feelings from the song I couldn't even speak. His tie was shining, "I hoped you liked it, and are getting used to the school. I feel like dying of embarrassment right now." He chuckled and sat down on the stage. He really wasn't what I pictured him to be like, "I didn't catch your name new girl, what is it so I can look out for you in school?" He really didn't seem like what I initially thought.

"Jade West." I managed to blurt out.

"Jade, that's a cool name. I'm Andre Harris. It's a pleasure to see you again so soon. Hope you liked the song. It's from an album I'm working on." He smiled and started waving in my direction….

* * *

_**What did Jade do later that day to make her a real 'outsider' in Hollywood Arts? The story of the Prodigies continues…Leave a review so I can see what you're liking. AFJOC.**_


	3. Setting the Stage

**Setting the Stage**

_**We dig deeper into what the members of The Prodigies act think about the school and how they behave in the school as the most popular kids.**_

* * *

The Same Day…

* * *

Beck's POV:

Today the Sapphire building was quite dead to be honest, the structural meeting with the acting teachers didn't help the day move any quicker. I had a couple of complaints from the students regarding a one if the traditionalist markings of their semester grades; all Cs and below – so I had the job to re-assess the projects along with the other teachers. I took disciplinary action against him and suspended him for teaching for the next month so that I could discuss his future position with the school with Principal Eikner. It's not like I like to do that to a working adult, but the students' pieces were mostly 'A' grades, so this man wasted my time and the rest of the faculties and he started defending himself talking about the past successes of his movies and his ability to judge real acting. Contradiction – acting is faking it, making up characters and imbuing your past experiences in them to help formalise a real portrayal. This type of self-righteousness because of some sort of decades-old singular acclimation of success pisses me off. The old get left in the past because they aren't willing to adapt to the changing climate; I don't have time for that and there was no want for such hardline dated ideologies within the Sapphire. I want him gone, it's not fair to my peers to go through such demoralising teaching anyway. I conclude the meeting and dismissed the rest of the teachers, asking if there were any objections to my thinking. I hope it didn't come across as a threat, that was not the intent; I was just making sure everyone was being treated fairly and given justified marks. Before the teachers stood up and left the Sapphire office. A hand raised by Mr Sikowitz.

"Yes Mr Sikowitz…"

"I don't disagree with you Beck but who will take over his class whilst he is suspended temporarily and possibly indefinitely? You can't just find a replacement in a day…" Sikowitz stood up and addressed me maintaining eye contact. He was my mentor so I valued his opinion greatly, he had directly multiple cult classics but most importantly was his successful acting gigs. Once he starred in a film at the Sundance Film Festival as Ronny in 'Greater Than Us', after being exposed to Hollywood and the movie industry in that film, Sikowitz became an A list celebrity in the next 3 years. It got to his head though and to relieve the pressure of the industry he turned to drugs and fell off that's when he started directing. He was my celebrity idol and inspired me to get into acting, without learning about his story I don't know where I'd be.

"Principal Eikner have already discussed the issue in the past as Mr Tredging's teaching has been flagged before. The Principal has ensured me that a substantial replacement who fits the standards of the Sapphire would be here within a week of his dismissal. Let me take a moment to remind you that the reach and attractiveness of such positions within the school are in indefinite demand with an even larger supply, Hollywood Arts is the biggest school for acting talent alongside music, dancing and special effects in the world. At the heart of the school is the students. Make sure you keep your interests in line with what will benefit the success of students the most; whether congratulations or critique it's welcome, but unfair judgements of efforts from the students like we've witnessed today will not be tolerated and put your positions in high risk like Mr Tredging." I finish the miniature speech and feel sick to the stomach I hate feeling like the bad guy. I looked around the room and saw intermittent prolonged stares shared amongst teachers. I had to say something, "Guys, I'm not attacking any of you, I'm just making sure that the students have the best experience from the best teachers we have to offer. Unlike Mr Tredging, this department receives often praise from students and we have celebrations being made right now for the amount of hard work you put into the school. If anything goes wrong with the replacement, I'll even start to teach the lessons." I received a couple of chuckles. "I'm not scary, am I?" I ask the room. They start laughing.

"Thank you, Beck." Sikowitz sat down with a sigh of relief, I'm satisfied with that response.

"We know it's the job, don't worry Beck we love you." One of the teachers commented.

"We're just excited to see that guy be finally gone!" Another.

"God answered my prayers. He was such a bore." It was moments like this when you realise that teachers were normal people just like us with opinions and feelings. I looked around the room and saw a diverse set of teachers, some legends some new fresh talent – young, old, middle-aged and from multiple races – I am so happy and proud to be the head of the Sapphire. I dismissed the 30 plus teachers.

* * *

As they started to flood into the Sapphire and Cobalt-coloured hallways, returning to their departments and classes. I dash out of the office to catch up to Sikowitz because I wanted to get some advice from him. I pulled him to the side once I caught up to him, explaining that I just needed a little advice tackling this Co-lead role of a feature film that would be entered into the Sundance Film Festival. This opportunity could change my life just like it did for him, and I couldn't wait.

"Sikowitz, I need some advice for this role. I auditioned for the Co-lead in a feature film called 'Centrepieces' and I think it will be my big break." I look like a pet that's trying to get their owner to feed them some more food.

"You really sure you want to do this kid, I can see you have exceptional talent amongst even the greats, but I had the same glimmer in my eye and then the reality of it hit me and my life was suddenly in the dumps before I knew it." You know I know about that, then why are you saying it like that. Aren't you supposed to support me?

"I've dedicated my life to this, I know I need to be an actor, it's my purpose." I respond with a quite bitter tone.

"Then why are you asking me for advice, at this point Beck you're better than I was even at the pinnacle of my career." I'm thoroughly shocked he compared himself to me in such a way.

"But I'm no way near your-"

"Beck the biggest advice I can give you, is to be you. It's your own individuality that makes or breaks you in this business. If you allow yourself to be confined to a certain direction I take, who prevents the media from the comparison and suddenly you're in the shadow of every single other actor making a name for themselves." I just murmured 'hmm' under my breath, this was a wake-up call, wasn't it? "Beck you have so much talent, you just have to translate it into the character you're playing; the media will gobble it up but just don't get lost within the wave of attention – never forget your own values. Stick to them and your sorted. Along with the consistency of projects, you'll be one of the greats in no time. Witz' honour." Sikowitz held his pinky finger with his thumb and place the 3 remaining fingers on his heart.

"I guess thank you, I appreciate the faith you have in me. It's just sometimes it's hard to judge whether I'm really all that good because I've always been good. I want to be exceptional." My head tilts to the floor as the words trace out my mouth become quieter. He placed his hand on my shoulder and ruffled my hair.

"Listen, son, you are fantastic, the rest of the world will realise before you, just be ready to recognise it too very soon." We hugged, and an overwhelmingly joyful wave was cast throughout my body, it was so warming to have someone you could look up to like a father. "Now it's my lunch break, are we done here? Because I need my daily intake of coconut milk." He rushed off screaming "COCONUTS!" and I was bursting out laughing, I must have looked crazy in that hallway.

* * *

After the talk, I visited the Amethyst Campus to check up on Tori, we hadn't had a chance to really speak all and I was missing her. This school gets really lonely you know. I find Tori in her office and she's pacing up and down the room looking stressed out. She had her glasses on, which in my opinion made her even more adorkable as she was flinging papers across the room. She's so cute when she's flustered. I decided to sneak up on her and hug her from the back but, well maybe I shouldn't have done it because as I was about to kiss her cheek she starts screaming and flailing.

"Stranger danger, stranger danger. Let go of me. I don't know who you are." She was kicking her legs and jabbing me, entirely struggling because she was so focused on her work that she didn't notice it was me.

"Alright, babe, I'll let go. I know we've only been dating for a short while I didn't know you already don't like me anymore. So I'll leave you alone, didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to surprise my girlfriend." Acting. I'm so good at it, she can't tell if I'm lying, being sarcastic or just spouting facts. She looks worried like she's hurt my feelings. I have a defeated face on.

"Baby, babe, Beck. You know it's not like that. I've just been stressed out. With the EP production, managing Amethyst, the school plays, the full moon jam. AHHHHHH." She starts to get teary-eyed after the barrage of stress, it's like she overloaded and became a whiny baby, she's so cute. She puts her forehead into my chest.

"Earth to Tori, hello you there. I was just messing with you." I try to pull her up to my shoulder so that I can look at her in the eyes and tell her I love her. But she stayed put.

"You know I hate it when you do that." She said into my shirt, "Sometimes it feels like I'm not worthy of the job, Cat should've been the Amethyst. I'm failing in life. Ahhhhh." I step back from her and she looks confused. I look at her firmly in the eyes, I'm extremely annoyed she just said that about herself. I make sure she's looking at me in the eyes before I say anything "What…Beck why are you angry with me?"

"Because YOU ARE WORTH IT. Jesus, Tori. I'm annoyed because such a talented, dedicated, beautiful that I decided to be in a relationship with doesn't realise how special she is to the world; and most importantly to me. Cat wanted to be the Emerald and you are the perfect person for the job anyway, I haven't seen anyone apart from Andre work as hard as you. So don't undervalue yourself, because you are an extremely gifted star that will be the next queen of pop. We'll be the Hollywood power couple." I grabbed her chin, pulled her in and kissed her. She sure was cute, when she was flustered.

"I really needed that Beck. Thank you, a lot." Her smile was a high for me, when she had that cheeky grin it was such a sight to see. Even more so when she's bashful. I hugged her.

"Do you know where Andre is? I need his help urgently."

"All I know is that he's really busy, when I called his parents to check up on him since we didn't meet up on the weekend – they said he was working. The guy is like a machine, I just want to chill at his house sometimes it's like the Queen is living there or something. I just don't want him to burn himself out."

"Makes me wonder, how did you guys meet and why are your parents so close? You're always attending events together, and you guys knew each other before here…tell me."

* * *

Our parents had known each other in elementary school, each of them was in a friendship group. They came here too and established their group of friends as the next big things and post high school they lost contact with each other. My parents started their relationship filming a rom-com flick together. I hadn't met Andre before going into the same elementary and being in the same class. Our parents didn't know the others had kids of the same age, the way Hollywood works is you work together you stick together, so they lost both complete interest and contact with each other by this point. Andre used to stick to himself, but he was always playing the keys he brought in at break time, the girls loved it but the boys usually took the piss. So he stuck to himself until he saw 3 kids bullying me. I had accidentally knocked into one after someone pushed me into them. They eventually knocked me to the ground when I saw Andre by my side, one of the kids was crying by the time I had gathered my bearings the other 2 ran away. Andre helped me up and asked if I wanted to be friends, and we've been best friends ever since. Our parents reunited and there was nothing that could separate us even if we wanted it to.

* * *

"Aww, that's really cute." She hugged me and looked up and me smiling.

"So things with the Full Moon Jam are sorted." Shouldn't have said it. She gave me the dirtiest look and pecked my lips.

"Beck."

"Yes."

"Get out, I'm busy." Really shouldn't have said it.

"Ok, but Cat texted the group chat, we're having lunch with the new girl, so meet us in the hall on the normal table. Let's make sure she's able to fit in with the rest of the school."  
"The 'cute' girl from before. I'm really looking forward to it." Sarcasm at its finest.

"Just be nice and forget what I said in the morning please." I kissed her cheek and left her to her devices.

* * *

I made my way to the general campus area to where the lunch hall was, the walk there from Amethyst was way too tiring; why'd the school have to be this big? It took a solid 20-25 minute walk to get to the main campus. I'm walking through the halls and it never ceases to amaze me how big the halls are in this place, matched with the colourful lockers since it was the only way to express our individuality; the talent of the students was simply amazing. I start to make my way down the hall and someone catches the corner of my eye. No-one else should be out of their classes yet apart from the rest of us prefects, the person was faced away from me. They had long jet-black hair with turquoise highlights, hair I'd seen before but didn't know well. The cute new girl. She must be looking for her locker, why wasn't Cat with her; she should've shown her that all the sophomore lockers are on the other side of the halls. Seeming it was Cat she probably forgot that she was giving the tour and got distracted somewhere else, leaving the new girl by herself. What was her name again? She still looked lost and confused, so I started making my way over to help her out. Suddenly there were hands on my shoulder and I was being jolted back and forth from behind. I knew who it was.

"Beck, how have you been? What are you doing here?" They let go of my shoulders and I turned to face them.

"Robbie, what do you mean? I'm on my way to-"

_RIIIIIIIIINNGGG_

The school bell interrupted me. The flood of students from classrooms flowed throughout the halls and I lost sight of the new girl.

"You were saying…" Robbie was looking at me like I was on something when he walked around me to have a face to face conversation.

"I was on the way to the lunch hall to meet up with the rest of you, then I saw the new girl struggling to find her locker and I was going to help her…" I couldn't see her anymore amongst the infinite influx of people.

"What are you talking about, have you checked your phone…" I start to fiddle with my pocket to try to get my phone out, "…Tori sent a message on the group chat, we have a meeting about the Full Moon Jam preparations." He continued to look confused. I looked past me to try to find that raven black hair, but it was just disorientating with the number of people rushing past.

"Tori sent a message? I was just with her and told her we were meeting in the usual spot."

"We had to scratch that, Tori said it's urgent." I realise what had happened, she didn't want us to hang out with the new girl. Come on Tori, I thought you were better than that.

"Okay just let me tell the new girl." I started walking towards where she was previously and he started pulling my arm.  
"What are you doing that's the opposite way of the meeting. Beck we have to go now or else we're going to be late. I don't want to be scolded by Tori again, she's mean when she's angry." That's when we heard a slam against the lockers. A crowd had formed in the distance. Robbie stopped and turned around to.

"What was that?"

"Maybe it was a fight but we don't have time. We need to get to the meeting." The noise from the crowded area got louder and more excited in its collective jeering. I pulled my arm from Robbie. I stood still and looked towards the crowd that continued to grow in number.

"Rob we may have to break it up." I start walking towards the crowd.

"Beck." He sounds annoyed but reluctant to join me. We only took a couple of steps before the crowd broke off in different directions. I guess we don't need to do anything.

"See it was fine, sorted, resolved. We can go to the meeting now. They've probably already started by now. Tori is going to rip into me. Beck let's get moving." I was hesitant but turned around to start walking in the other direction. We start walking away from the crowd. As we're walking away, I turn around to see any of the aftermath from the fight and what I saw shocked me. There was the black haired new girl, right in the heart of where the crowd was. I could see the new girl in the arms of someone in new so well. Her head was buried in his neck-shoulder area, as I saw the black hair flow down the back of her brown blazer. He was hugging her. Andre when in the hell did you get there? I kept walking…

* * *

The meeting hadn't started yet as they were waiting for us boys and guess who's not there…Andre. Everyone sits in their coloured seats, Tori was about to lead the meeting when she noticed the diamond seat at the head of the table empty.

"Where the hell's Andre? I need him the most right now." She slammed the papers she had in her hands down on the table with frustration. She looked at Robbie fiercely.

"Don't look at me, I haven't seen him all day." Robbie responded with anxiety filling his voice as he slumped down in his seat. Silence in the room.

"Oh my gosh. I forgot about Jadey…" Cat suddenly shouted. "I was supposed to meet her outside the lockers for lunch." So she did forget about her.

"That can wait." Tori replied. "What we need right now is Andre."

"But Jade is new and may be lost, it's our job to make everyone fit into the school…" Cat started pouting towards Tori, the look she made was cute. And the tone in her voice was perfect, I may take that up for the new gig.

"Cat, this is more important right now. Beck have you seen Andre at all today." Tori looked desperate, she was cute.

"Andre…Andre is a bit pre-occupied at the moment. He's dealing with someone." I say truthfully.

"Someone who's more important than this? Where are you Andre when I need you." She looked really sad when she said that. It was quite a weird statement to make with the tone she said it in.

"He should be here within the next 10 mins hopefully. Don't worry Tor, he'll be here shortly hopefully." I'm not lying, just a bit of acting to make her feel better. In all honesty, I don't know where or how long Andre's going to take to get here.

"Alright, we're going have to start without him. The Full Moon Jam is in 3 weeks and we need to short this mess of an event out quicker than later. I've realised I can't do it by myself any-" Tori was interrupted by the door swinging open. Andre rushed in looking angry, I felt like I should've said something but I know him well enough. He slammed into his seat and sighed. I turned to his direction and saw his eyes, he looked hurt. Maybe I should say something.

"Where the hell have you been?" Tori snapped at him. He didn't do so much as to look at her, he kept his gaze fixed on the table. Tori was met with cold silence and I felt bad but she should've read the situation.

"I didn't mean to interrupt carry on." He said.

"Alright everyone's here, let's make the best Full Moon Jam together." I say to the group, punching Andre's arm to try and get him out of the mood, in a cheerful tone.

"Back to what I was saying…" The meeting continued and Tori kept on asking questions about themes, bands, decorations, entertainment, drinks. Every time she asked Andre something she was met with a simple, uninterested 'Yes.'

* * *

Andre PoV:

I walked into the meeting, I felt bad that I interrupted Tori but seriously other things were messing with my mind. Why did she act like that? She was the one who started crying into my shoulder after it all happened… I was just trying to help. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten involved? But that crowd was forming and it looked like she was being bullied. The shouting didn't help me make the decision to interrupt the altercation and disrupt the crowd. What's done is done. I've already heard the rumours spreading around the halls, but I just wanted to help, why did she say such cold things to me after… Aww shit, maybe I fucked things up. The new girl was literally the topic of every conversation as I rushed back here. If only I got there sooner. I can't be bothered to listen to or contribute to the meeting, Tori don't ask me. Jade's the only thing on my mind that I care about right now, that shouldn't have happened on her first day here. Why couldn't I get you out of my head, that face made, you wanted me to stay, didn't you? I should've stayed. I'm sorry. It's my fault...

* * *

_**Really what did Jade do? What happened between them? What's Tori thinking? We'll see soon… Leave a review to let me know what you're thinking. AFJOC**_


	4. The Meeting Aftermath

**The Meeting Aftermath**

**Short Chapter, Sorry for the late update had exams lol. Hope you enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

Tori's POV:

It really was a weird feeling you know, having Andre so unresponsive and down in the dumps. Just what the hell had happened at lunch? I continued delivering the meeting, Cat kept on interrupting as she does and Robbie had to make a joke or pun every time I paused to breathe. Trina was unusually quiet and I didn't like it, I can't believe she was actually kept to be the Rose Quartz when she failed her senior year. Everyone seems so out of it today. Was it the effect of the new girl? Jade was it…

"Look everyone, I know today not be the best day for the meeting and not everyone's in the best of moods." I turned to Andre as I said that, he was still slouching in his chair the whole time, "But we've really got to pull through and make this the best event the school has seen for all of our credibility's."

"All of ours or yours, Tori?" There it is. Trina's patronising condescending attitude. Can't say I love my sister at this very moment.

"Trina is that really necessary right now, Tori's trying her hardest out here and as the Prefects with the most power within the school, and possibly out of it, we should help." Beck stood up as he defended me, can the boy get anymore more handsome?...

"Trina, please, if you're going to say something in the meeting would it hurt you to make it actually useful." That got me a 'hmm'.

* * *

About 20 mins had passed and we had largely got all the details down, Andre barely spoke at all and I couldn't help but be bothered by it. It was so unlike him to act like this with anyone. Really, he's never been so cold to me before, it kind of hurts to be honest. Robbie's gonna sort out the decorations, Cat the MC and comedic acts, Trina the staff who will be trained dancers for a surprise flash mob scene, and Beck is sorting out the venue. I need to work with Andre for the selection of the music played, and the band, and who will perform but I want to talk to him privately about it. So I concluded the meeting and everyone started leaving to do their own thing. Before he left, Beck gave me a peck and let me know that he'll drop me home after school finished. We had about 20 minutes left of lunch still and I was about reaching under the table to pick up my purse and leave. And guess who was still slouching in his chair, staring into nothingness. Perfect because we need to talk about the music, Mr Diamond.

I started walking towards "Andre you there? The meeting's over. You haven't said a word in 20 minutes or 17 to be precise." Still no response, "ANDRE!" That got his attention.

"Tori, Jesus, why are you screaming at me?" He looked around the room and saw no one, he genuinely looked like a lost puppy, "And why is nobody else here?" He stood up about to take off but I blocked his path, he was only slightly taller than me with my boots on but it still felt like he was towering over me. It was intimidating in a non-threatening way, probably because of the way he was built.

"Andre what's wrong with you, it's like you're in this funk. All janky and stuff. We need to talk about the music arrangements for the Jam and who else better to do that than the Diamond." I placed both hands on each of his shoulders to jolt him back and forth as to wake someone up from their sleep. He put my arms down gently with a slight smile on his face, much more Andre-like.

* * *

He shifted left and put both hands on the meeting table, slightly bent over it for about 5 seconds. After the pause he shook his head violently, "Sorry Tor, something before the meeting got me deep in my thoughts. I'm okay now. What did you want to talk about?"

"Are you sure you're alright, you know you can speak to me about anything." I stepped closer to him

"Yh I'm good, was it the music, right?" He turned to me and I nodded. "I can get one of my parents' artists to DJ, they won't be too big of a profile yet but it will bang don't worry. He should be down to do the whole night as a favour cause he owes me. I can do a set, Cat mentioned she wanted to do a song and I'm sure you want to sing at least a couple of songs so that you have some live performances on record for your profile. We can do a duet. The 3 of singing will cover roughly an hour and a bit of entertainment because at the end of the day I want to enjoy my night too and relax and not have to play music. The band is already sorted, I've got the best in the school on rotation throughout the night to provide some authentic music to the ears. And if you want a special guest singer, I'm sure either one of us can sort it out."

I start to smile from ear to ear, he really did care about the Jam, I can't believe he had all of that sorted out already. Maybe I should've said something when I had a crush on him… I hold our eye contact slightly longer than the usual.

"What, is there something on my face, Tori stop staring at me like that."

"Thank you Andre, you really haven't changed. You've just made me feel a whole lot better about this whole thing." I don't know why but I felt a tear roll down my cheek, it wasn't because I was sad but rather overwhelmed with joy.

"Hey, hey, hey. Why are you crying? There's nothing to worry about. I knew how much this meant to you so I just made sure we were prepared." He got closer to me and hugged me. He really is the best.

"What would I do without you." I started crying into his shoulder just because it felt right to.

"I don't know, implode from the pressure of being the diamond." He chuckled at his own joke. I couldn't help but burst out from laughter at the terrible pun. "Now that's the Tori Vega I know, now all you have to do is dance for me muchacha." I give him a disappointed look with my eyes but with a smile on my face, he just radiates this positive energy.

As we're about to break away from the hug I grip him extra hard and say into his ear "I love you" and give him a kiss on the cheek. We stop hugging.

"Yh yh, I love you too, you know that. Listen you're a beautiful girl Tori, I hate to see you like that, so if the pressure gets too much to handle you know where to call…" We walk out the room together and I can't help but wonder what it'd be like, "…you know Beck puts you before anything, and when he's not around for you I will be back up, there to support you."

"Yh I know." We keep on walking down the corridor.

* * *

"By the way do you know where Beck and Robbie went, they're supposed to come to my house for lads night later."

"Well if you know them like I know them, they're probably in the usual spot. It is lunchtime after all. Why does this school have to be so big, its gonna take us like 10 mins to get there."

"Not if we run." Andre grabbed my arm and started dashing through the corridor full of wandering students, I couldn't help but scream in laughter as I ran through the halls with him not trying to fall.

"Oh yh I wrote a new song, it's a duet called 'Fun Ride', I would love for you to sing the other vocal. It's going to be one of the singles I release on my new album."

"I can't say no to you now, can I?"

"Nope." He kept running forward with a smile on his face, he's the best.

* * *

_**A little Tori focused chapter hope you liked it. Update to story will be out soon. AFJOC**_


End file.
